1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pesticide applicators.
More particularly the present invention relates to automated pesticide applicator systems.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns automated pesticide applicator systems which form a protective barrier around a structure.
2. Prior Art
Many types of pesticide applicator systems to protect a structure from pests are well known. The owners of the structure generally have the choice of hiring a professional bug exterminating company to apply the pesticides or may choose to apply the pesticides themselves. In both cases, most of these systems employ a sprayer to apply a pesticide solution on top of the soil around the foundation of the structure to be protected.
Most professional pesticide applicators use a motorized sprayer system attached to a tank truck filled with the pesticide. These trucks contribute to the increase of traffic on the roads and, when driven, contribute to air pollution. Also, the applicator usually has to drive and operate these systems on local neighborhood streets. If there were to be an accident or a leak causing a pesticide spill, neighborhood families, including children and pets, could be at risk and the environment of the neighborhood could be damaged. Professional pesticide application can be extremely expensive, costing the owner of the structure as much as five hundred dollars a year or more and the owner, also, may have to remember to call the professional monthly to make sure the spraying will be done.
If the owners of the structure cannot afford or do not want to hire a professional to do the pesticide treatment, they may do the application themselves. In these cases, a hand held sprayer with a small attached reservoir is generally used. Though this method is generally less expensive and there is less danger to the neighborhood, the sprayer is usually stored in a shed or garage which could cause these areas to become contaminated with pesticides. Furthermore, there is always a chance of children or pets coming into contact with the contamination or the pesticides and becoming poisoned. Also, the owner must find the time and remember to spray the structure each month, which may be difficult during busy or stressful times.
These sprayers, used by either an amateur or a professional, form a very effective bug barrier if the sprayer is used appropriately. Unfortunately in most cases, because it is time consuming and there is usually so much area to spray, small sections can be missed leaving holes in the pesticide barrier for insects and the like to sneak through. Also, not only do the sprayers deliver the pesticide solution to the ground around the foundation, they also disperse pesticide vapors into the air. These vapors, which can take quite a while to disperse, may cause breathing problems for anyone near by, this includes the person applying the pesticide, and may leave a lingering nasty odor. Therefore, special precautions, including wearing specialized clothing and equipment such as a respirator or a mask and not spraying on windy days, may need to be taken.
Other problems, caused by spraying pesticides, may include, damage caused to the landscape around the structure and harm caused to pets in the area. Because the pesticide must be sprayed directly on the edge of the foundation to be protected, the landscaping around the structure may be damaged by being sprayed directly with the pesticide solution or by being trampled while the person spraying tries to get to the foundation. Pets can wander through the pesticide after it has been sprayed and pick it up on their paws, tracking it into the structure or poisoning themselves by swallowing the pesticide while cleaning off their paws. Also, if a rain shower occurs within 24 hours after the structure is sprayed, the pesticide may be washed away by the rain and then the structure will have to be sprayed again.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pesticide applicator system which is fully automated.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a pesticide applicator system which is safer for the environment, children and pets.
And another object of the invention is to provide a pesticide applicator system which uses a lower concentration of pesticides.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a pesticide applicator system which does not release fumes into the air.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pesticide applicator system which provides an even and continuous protection barrier.
Yet still another object of the immediate invention is the provision of a pesticide applicator system which is inexpensive to purchase and use.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a pesticide applicator system which is easy to install.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a pesticide applicator system which is effective at impeding insects and the like.
And still a further object of the invention is to provide a pesticide applicator system which is simple and takes little or no time to use.